Rebelde
by Little Pandora
Summary: Sirius Black es rock and roll. Es pantalón rasgado y las ganas de escupirle en la cara a la autoridad. Momentos, deslices entre un acorde y otro con su vida de fondo. Tabla Rock de La Juguetería.
1. Ramones

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a la Rubia. Las canciones, a sus respectivos dueños que están nombrados. El resto, mi lírica.

* * *

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_"Nothin' to do and nowhere to go"  
_I wanna be sedated - The Ramones_  
_

* * *

Se conocieron a los once años cuando apenas superaban el metro de altura y seguían peinándose como mamá les ordenaba. Cuando el chocolate era el sinónimo del paraíso y tomar cerveza de mantequilla, un acto prohibido que sólo podía hacerse debajo de la mesa y con cuidado de no tocar los zapatos de nadie.

Se conocieron cuando todavía no sabían de memoria cada rincón de Hogwarts, sino que apenas el Gran Salón y eso ya era deslumbrante. Con un intercambio de miradas en los botes que se movían como locos por la marea demasiado ajetreada y una valorización cuando se subieron, separados, claro está, en ese taburete en el que los esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Pero todos, es decir los tres, sintieron la extraña tensión que recorrió cada mesa, la de los profesores incluso, cuando se subió Black, Sirius y estuvo como diez minutos enteros (Nott los cronometró bajo la nariz arrugada de Bellatrix) hasta que por fin salió un 'Gryffindor' que retumbó en cada pared del castillo e hizo que Nick Casi Decapitado tuviera que recoger su mandíbula del suelo.

Se presentaron, aunque ya sabían sus nombres (todo Hogwarts sabía sus nombres, ahora) cuando James, los lentes en el puente de la nariz y una sonrisa amplia, se hizo lugar al costado de Sirius y le preguntó porqué esa cara.

Y la respuesta que nunca salió de su boca fue que en realidad no debería estar ahí sentado, hablando con seguros traidores a la sangre, sino con sus primas del otro lado del Salón, recibiendo felicitaciones dichas por pura formalidad y un 'bienvenido, Sirius' con los ojos esquivos y la sonrisa forzada, suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Que tiene esa cara porque ya se imagina lo que dirá su madre cuando le diga y que francamente, prefiere no decirle nada. Que tiene ganas de levantarse de ahí y decirle a McGonagall que le ponga de nuevo ese sombrero de mierda para que le ahorre todos los problemas que seguro llegarán por la mañana.

Pero en vez de eso, responde. Lentamente responde:

-Es que creo que recibiré la primera vociferadora el año.

* * *

_Siempre quise escribir sobre Sirius. Y con esta tabla de La Juguetería (link en mi profile) ya tengo la excusa perfecta._

_Como este proyecto es algo que me tiene entusiasmada, este drabble es el único que vengo haciendo por el momento (salidito del horno), así que pido perdón por adelantado si demoro un poco!  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	2. Guns n' Roses

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_"Boy, I'm gonna be mean"  
_Paradise City - Guns n' Roses

* * *

Ni siquiera sabe bien porqué lo odia. Es solo verle la cara, el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda enterrada en algún libro que seguramente hable sobre cómo matar conejillos de Indias o algún otro animalito igual de simpático para envenenar a la gente mientras toma jugo de calabaza.

Es sólo ver a Quejicus caminando por el pasillo y sentir como el gruñido le sube por la garganta y las ganas irrefrenables de morder algo. Lo que sea. Principalmente él, claro está. Algo parecido a lo que le pasa con las chicas luego de haber cumplido los catorce pero todo lo contrario.

-Cornamenta- dice y James mira para atrás por dos motivos al igual que Remus pero por otros algo distintos. James lo hace porque a) puede ser Evans y tiene que estar preparado para hacer esa sonrisa que tanto tiene ensayada y de la que tanto se ríen cuando la ensaya en la habitación antes de irse a dormir. Religiosamente.

O b) porque es Quejicus y le sale esa otra sonrisa mucho más espontánea que hace que todas las facciones de su cara tengan un aire casi maléfico y gamberro al mismo tiempo. De niño pícaro que está a punto de tirarle huevos a la casa del vecino malhumorado en plena noche de Halloween.

Y Remus lo hace porque si es Evans tendrá que traer un balde para que James no se resbale con su propia saliva y porque si es Quejicus tiene que estar preparado para evadir una potencial pelea y practicar el _'yo no vi nada, Profesor'_ que le dirá a Dumbledore cuando lo llame a su oficina.

Y Peter sólo mira con ojos bien grandes cualquiera de las dos porque ambas son buenas funciones a las cuales ser espectador.

Y entonces cuando la opción b se vuelve el momento, Sirius sonríe (una sonrisa parecida a la de James pero distinta. Más ladeada, menos infantil).

Y es así cuando se burla de lo que él hubiera sido, pero no quiso.

-¡Pero mira! Si Quejicus ha cambiado su ropa interior por el trapo con el que limpio mi caldero...

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review en el anterior, me alegran el día.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	3. Clash

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_"Surely your time will come as in heaven, as in hell"_  
The guns of Brixton - The Clash

* * *

A veces no puede entender cómo es que esa es su familia. Cómo es que esa elegante y aristocrática casa le debería pertenecer, sentirla suya. Cómo es que sus padres pueden pasearse por la vida con la nariz en el techo y sermonearlo por ser _diferente _–los labios fruncidos, las cejas en alto y el tono de voz como el que anuncia cucarachas entre la comida- mientras que ellos apoyan filosofías construidas por mentiras etilistas y superficiales. Morbosas. Sanguinarias. Y como listón, por un tipo con nombre digno de Star Wars.

Se pregunta porqué él es distinto a Walburga, a ese estirado de Malfoy y toda esa sarta de orgullosos sangre puras, siendo que también creció en una cuna de plata con todo lo que pedía bajo sus pies. Sabiendo que los cubiertos se utilizan de afuera para adentro y mientras se toma el té el menique siempre tiene que estar levantado, aunque parezca de maricotas. Que los muggles son criaturas inferiores y los obligan a ellos a vivir como prisioneros, siempre ocultándose, siempre en las sombras. Que ni siquiera merecen respirar su mismo aire, ni siquiera deberían permitirles mirarlos a los ojos cuando se cruzan por la calle.

Que los muggles son escoria, eso. Y a Sirius le cuesta un poco creerlo cuando los ve jugando al fútbol desde la ventana y le dice a Regulus que aquel gordito que acomoda dos zapatos en la acera se parece bastante a él. Y entonces madre aparece y les grita, siempre grita, qué están haciendo.

Y entonces Regulus vuelve a su habitación mientras que Sirius se queda donde estaba, mirándola a los ojos como hace ahora y no solía hacer antes. Como hace ahora que tiene rojo y escarlata colgándole del cuello y no tenía antes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sirius?

Y la voz le sale tan lánguidamente mansa como a ella.

-Miro.

Y Walburga frunce el ceño mientras se arregla la falda del vestido, ya impecable.

-Aléjate de la ventana, Sirius. No seas estúpido.

Mientras madre se voltea ya dándole órdenes a Kreacher sobre qué hacer en la cena, él sigue ahí parado con la cortina descorrida, viendo como el aquel gordito corre detrás de la pelota hasta que es de noche y todos se van a su casa.

A Sirius le gustaría volver a su Casa.

* * *

_Como ven, ahora empieza a venir un poquito más de drama.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	4. Cure

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)**

* * *

_"I don't care about you"_  
Friday, I'm in love - The Cure

* * *

Le dicen cuando él tiene dieciséis años y cree que ya toda la familia ha perdido la esperanza en él, por fin. Pero entonces le dicen, en plena comida en la Casa de los Black, sólo ellos cuatro en esa mesa para doce le dicen que el Lord Tenebroso está esperando por él cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

El tenedor a veinte centímetros de la mesa cae en el plato y lo rompe. Kreacher aparece para limpiarlo mientras que Walburga se tapa la boca con la servilleta…

-¿Qué?

Grita. Sirius grita porque no puede entender a ese par de locos.

Orion cierra los ojos y cuando los abre se clavan únicamente en Sirius, levantado y con la respiración agitada, mirándolos como si no creyese en lo que está pasando.

-Siéntate, Sirius.

-No.

-¡Que te sientes!- ahora es Walburga y la paciencia agotada que lo mira con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños debajo de la mesa.

-¡No!- harto. Está completamente harto.

Un preámbulo. Una pausa que dura cinco segundos y que se siente como eterna. Sirius abre la boca porque ya no hay motivos para mantenerla cerrada y gruñe.

-¿Es que no entienden?- porque él de verdad no entiende- ¿No se dan cuenta que no voy a unirme a... Voldemort?

Pronuncia el nombre. Es la primera vez que lo hace y siente como que atravesó una línea, un punto de no retorno aunque todavía no lo entienda.

Hay un silencio. Hasta las velas parecen inmóviles en el candelabro que adorna el centro de la mesa y todos miran a Sirius como heridos. Un pánico atenazante que no sale a la superficie. Nunca.

Regulus baja la cabeza y escucha.

Walburga tiene ganas de morirse y pregunta qué fue lo que hicieron mal, _¿qué hicimos mal?_

Orion vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Sirius quiere irse a la mierda.

* * *

_Está por llegar TEH MOMENT, pipol.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	5. Rolling Stones

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)**

* * *

_"With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats"_  
Angie - The Rolling Stones

* * *

Es una noche fría aunque sea verano y tiene que tener las manos dentro de los bolsillos porque está seguro que se le caerán los dedos como cubitos de hielo.

Es la noche en la que dejó su casa con apenas la valija de Hogwarts, un par de pósters de chicas en bikini que tenía en la pared y galeons suficientes para un Autobús Noctámbulo. Sólo ida. Ni siquiera un whiskey de fuego que tanto le haría bien.

Es esa noche que él siempre supo que vendría, en la que se iría de la casa luego de una discusión bien alta, miradas ofendidas e infinitamente testarudas. Ninguna parte dispuesta a tomar un tono diplomático, siquiera. Y entonces, cuando no se puede estirar más la situación, el hilo simplemente se corta. Se rompe, se cae. Se desmorona. Y la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black desaparece ante sus ojos entre el número once y trece. Sin dejar rastros. Un nada que tamborilea apretado e incómodo dentro de su estómago.

Sin embargo, tiene ganas de patear el suelo, de salir corriendo. De armar una fiesta de los mil demonios y pedirle a Peter que le consiga hierba para el resto de su vida.

Cruza la acera en la que siempre solían jugar al fútbol los muggles y sigue caminando calle arriba.

Francamente, no sabe bien adónde ir. Cuando dejó la mesa y fue a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas, _Sirius ¿dónde vas?, No me molestes, ¿Adónde crees que vas?,_ lo mira, cierra el baúl y lo mira, _Regulus, tú no entiendes_. Y entonces Orion y su varita y la mirada tan oscura que sólo entonces tiene miedo.

Y se planta, le dice que se va de casa. Regulus los mira a ambos con ojos alunados y parece que ya no respira. Walburga llora a gritos del otro lado de la pared.

-No eres más un Black- orgullo. Piensa que mágicamente Sirius se redimirá. No lo hace. Claro.

-Creo que ya hace tiempo que dejé de serlo.

Y cierra la puerta. Portazo. Así.

No sabe bien adónde ir. Cuando llega el Autobús Noctámbulo se le ocurre la única dirección donde sabe que se sentirá en casa.

-Llévame al Valle de Godric, por favor.

* * *

_Tarán. Igual nos queda Sirius para rato. Unos seis drabbles más xD.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	6. Led Zeppelin

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)**

* * *

_"Never thought I'd see your face the way it used to be"_  
Ten years gone - Led Zeppelin

* * *

Sirius no puede ser considerado la persona más sensata del mundo. O sensata y punto.

Sirius es fuego. Es rojo Gryffindor por mucho que le pese a la familia. Es impulsivo y temperamental y pocas veces se para a pensar si lo que está haciendo está dentro del lado del bien o del mal. O del neutro. O si es que hay neutro.

Sirius hace lo que se le da la gana. Fuma marihuana en la clase de Herbología y si Sprout llega a preguntarle algo hasta le ofrece. Sonrisa ladeada, mirada gamberra. La mano extendida y ahí, la ofrenda. Hasta que Sprout le grita y le ordena que vaya a la oficina del Director y cumpla un castigo de seis meses.

Cuando Sirius hace las cosas no piensa en lo que vendrá después (porque eso le hace recordar la casa, las discusiones sobre un futuro lleno de monotonía y trajes de etiqueta. Cuenta en Gringotts y contactos donde debe haberlos).

Y es entonces, cuando lo vuelve a ver en el Banquete de Bienvenida, que por primera vez siente que todo ha cambiado. Que algo se rompió también de ese lado y que es un extraño. Ahí, Regulus sentado entre Lestrange y Nott es un Regulus distinto. Más alto, con la mirada más oscura, los labios con muecas (nunca con sonrisas). Es un Black. Un Regulus Black y Sirius francamente no puede soportarlo.

No se acerca a hablarle en los pasillos, tampoco es que alguna vez desde su primer año cuando tenía miedo de que los de su Casa los metieran en el armario de las escobas lo haya hecho. Sirius jamás admitirá que lo extraña. No, el orgullo viril y esas cosas.

Pero una tarde lo ve encima de la escoba ya pasada la medianoche en la campo de Quidditch cuando él vuelve de la Casa de los Gritos. Y Sirius no sigue camino a la Sala Común con Cornamenta y Colagusano debajo de la capa. Se queda ahí, observándolo. Y lentamente recuerda tardes en la casa de sus primas mientras ellas tomaban té en tazas de porcelana y el resto de los adultos se quedaban hablando de cosas francamente aburridas en el salón, ellos jugando al Quidditch con las mejores escobas y una Quaffle profesional.

Recuerda los tantos que le dejaba anotar a Regulus cuando comenzaba a cansarse de ganarle.

Y piensa que Regulus debe estar recordando lo mismo cuando le erra al arco a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sirius jamás admitirá que lo extraña. No, porque en el fondo piensa que no lo hace.

* * *

_Recién ahora me di cuenta que estoy siguiendo un orden cronológico, pero es que necesariamente después del próximo drabble voy a tener que volver en esa infancia a la Casa de los Black. Y tenía necesidad de adelantarlo ^^.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, no alcanza decir que te quiero mucho.  
_


	7. Joan Jett

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)**

* * *

_ "We're all the same whatever we do"_  
Everyday people - Joan Jett

* * *

La ve un día en el Callejón Diagon en plena compra navideña. Colgada del brazo de Lestrange mostrando con deliberada precisión el anillo de oro titilante en su dedo anular. De goblin, está seguro.

Hace casi un año que no se encuentra con ningún Black a no ser esos escasos intercambios de miradas en los pasillos de Hogwarts con Regulus, que podría contarlos con la palma de su mano si tan sólo hubiera prestado atención. Y tiene algo de desconcertante, eso. Simplemente verse como dos extraños en una calle concurrida como si no tuvieran nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Hasta que Bellatrix lo mira. Lo mira y lo reconoce y la mueca que colgaba de sus labios se agria. Se vuelve cruda. Lo mira y es como si todo de repente si hiciera un poco más pequeño.

James le pregunta qué pasa mientras intenta maniobrar con cuatro bolsas en cada mano y responde que nada. Que no pasa nada. Y sigue caminando porque verdaderamente no pasa nada hasta que ella se le acerca. Se desprende del brazo de Lestrange antes de susurrarle en el oído y se le acerca.

-Disculpa- mira a James aunque no lo mire y tampoco siente lo que dice. Cuando se gira a Sirius- Quiero hablar- y lo toma del brazo. Lo aprieta y es con una rabia que lo contagia.

Bellatrix lo arrastra a otra callejuela que él conoce demasiado bien y sólo entonces le suelta. Mira a los costados, se levanta las solapas del saco de piel que tiene puesto y deja sus ojos negros encima de los suyos grises.

Levanta la mano y su palma se estrella contra la mejilla de Sirius. Así, seco. Simplemente.

Y es entonces cuando dice basta, cuando le toma la muñeca y la empuja a una pared y pregunta. Furioso le pregunta

-¿Estás loca?- los dientes apretados y sin darse cuenta que el puño de Bellatrix se vuelve aún más blanco debajo del guante.

-¿Acaso vas a golpearme, Sirius?- sisea su nombre. Y cuando él calla ella sigue hablando, afiebrada- ¿Acaso piensas que no sé lo que has hecho, que no he visto el tapiz que tu madre se empeña en no mostrar?- y hasta parece un alivio que haya dejado de hacerlo. Recuerda tardes de té y charlas kilométricas sobre antepasados con su mismo nombre.

Y entonces él la suelta y se aleja, porque francamente…

-Oh, disculpa. Es verdad. Ahora no te interesan más esas cosas, ¿cierto? La familia, la sangre. El honor- lo dice con un patriotismo que suena a enfermedad- Ahora eres uno de ellos.

-Cállate- y lo dice aunque parezca que no lo haya escuchado.

-Te crees mejor sólo porque besas escoria. Porque dejaste que esas patrañas se te metieran adentro junto a toda esa mierda de Gryffindor- levanta la voz aunque no se de cuenta.- Pero sigues siendo un Black debajo de todo ese papel de traidor, ¿lo sabías? Y los Black no somos héroes, querido.

Se clava en sus ojos. Un pozo negro, un abismo. Un frío que le recorre en la espalda cuando Bellatrix se acerca y deja sus labios en su oreja.

-Somos_ Realeza_.

Cuando vuelve con James y le pregunta qué quería su prima en el Callejón Knockturn él le gustaría responder que sólo venía a demostrarle como tantas veces que en su familia los cerebros se cuelgan junto a las cabezas de los elfos domésticos, pero en vez de eso

-Nada. Vamos al Caldero Chorreante, se me antoja un whiskey.

* * *

_Perdón por la calidad del drabble pero es que tuve una semana bastante mala. _

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.  
_


	8. Doors

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_ "I found an island in your arms"_  
Break on through - The Doors

* * *

Se esconde. Tiene once años y se esconde porque no puede aguantarse las ganas de gritar y patalear hacer que dejen de mirarlo. Mirarlo pero es también como un castigo, un _qué vergüenza_. Un peso que sabe que tienen sus padres con él ahora porque cada vez que les habla, ellos le devuelven esos ojos agrios. Y se esconde porque francamente está harto. Aunque cree que eso hace que lo busquen más para mirarlo.

Y es Andrómeda, cabello castaño y nariz más pequeña que la de Narcissa, la que lo llama avisándole que están por servir la cena. Y es ella la que lo encuentra no en su cuarto sino sentado en las escaleras y con los puños en los ojos. No llora. No llora porque no tiene ganas de llorar, tampoco de que le vean haciéndolo.

Y no lo abraza, sino que se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el pelo. Quiere decir un 'te entiendo', un 'sé por lo que estás pasando' y lo que debería decirle es 'te lo mereces, no sé que salió mal contigo', '¿Gryffindor, Sirius? ¿Gryffindor?' pero en vez de eso

-La tía Walburga te está esperando.

que no es ninguna, pero es mejor que ambas y le tiende una mano para ir hasta el salón.

Y Sirius la toma. Y sonríe un poco entre los ojos enojados y Andrómeda lo hace también.

Porque en realidad sí lo entiende. Aunque no debería.

* * *

_Ahora prometo que no me voy a dejar estar mucho más con esta tabla. Nos faltan tres drabbles y terminamos ;)  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.  
_


	9. Sex Pistols

* * *

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_ "Don't know what I want but I know how to get it"_  
Anarchy in the UK - Sex Pistols

* * *

Es una de esas fiestas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que McGonagall no tiene ni idea. En las que James saca botellas y botellas de whiskey de fuego y sonríe cuando le preguntan de dónde.

-Pero, hermano, ¿qué gracia tendría?- y sigue con la sonrisa mientras le pasa el brazo en los hombros a la chica de turno. Él, en cambio, prefiere las caladas largas y espesas del porro que le pasa Remus y terminan los cuatro tirados en los sillones con los ojos enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas. Y entonces pararse encima de la mesa y poner alguna canción de los Rolling Stones que los haga moverse, bailar, algo. Lo que sea. Y Sirius no tiene muchas ganas de leer El Profeta ni mirar con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano del otro lado del Salón. O esquivar a cualquier sangre pura que haya visto alguna vez en la casa de sus padres o intentar sacarse toda esa mierda de encima molestando a Quejicus hasta llorar, llorar de la risa. En realidad no tiene ganas y punto.

Aunque sí, aunque francamente bajarse los pantalones y cantar algún punk de esos que te dan ganas de follar y tal vez, hasta encontrarse con un estómago de chica entre sus sábanas a la mañana siguiente cuando se levante a vomitar y se pregunte, se carcoma la cabeza pensando en su nombre para que no le pase lo mismo de la otra vez y que dejen de tener caras o las caras nombres o simplemente cuerpos y gemidos por la noche. O a veces ni eso, sólo un par de tetas o de piernas o…

-Marlene.

Y la voz le sale queda. Ronca. La mira y cree que hasta ella se dio cuenta que intenta desnudarla. Ahí, en el medio de todos. Con las manos en los bolsillos y a dos metros de distancia.

Y le sonríe. Lo saluda y le sonríe y cuando se acerca puede hasta sentir el cuerpo de Marlene, tibio, temblando bajo la palma de su mano. Y mientras lo único que está fijo dentro de sus ojos son los suyos castaños él se acerca y le susurra que se vayan de ahí, que su habitación está vacía y le mira los labios, siempre le mira los labios. Y son dientes, una humedad desesperada y la pared a su espalda y Marlene y un suspiro. Sus piernas en su cintura y ya todo es rápido, el tiempo y "vámonos" que ni siquiera cruza por su mente y sólo sale. Urgencia. Ya.

Es una de esas mañanas después de las fiestas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que McGonagall no tiene ni idea. En las que Peter le da un almohadazo en la cabeza y Remus intenta salir del dormitorio sin despertar a nadie con sus carcajadas.

En las que se encuentra con un estómago de chica entre sus sábanas y se levanta a vomitar y es el pelo de Marlene lo que le hace cosquillas en la nariz

* * *

Marlene McKinnon_ es una integrante de la primera Orden del Fénix que aparece en la foto que Hagrid le enseña a Harry en "La Orden del Fénix". He leido un par de fics que la nombran como 'amante de' Sirius en sus épocas escolares y además ya es un nombre conocido como para andar inventando xD._

_Extraido de la RAE a falta de mi destreza en la descipción diccionárica de las palabras, _Porro_: Cigarrillo liado de marihuana._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.  
_


	10. Nirvana

* * *

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_ "I feel stupid and contagious"_  
Smells like teen spirit - Nirvana

* * *

Porque son los cuatro y son los Merodeadores. Los reyes del Colegio y de todas las camas que en ella habitan, de los castigos y de los pasadizos secretos. Los dueños del mundo, anda, si se quiere.

Son el alma de la fiesta aunque no la haya y la razón de las sonrisas sonrojadas en casi toda la población femenina (porque el 'casi' incluye a las slytherins y esas ya son una casta por demás algo frígida). Y cuando están los cuatro, botellas de whiskey de fuego y marihuana en el bolsillo, alguna canción de los Beatles con acordes bien fuertes y las ganas, esas inmortales ganas de cambiar el mundo, que todo tenga luces de colores y que bailen hadas con pequeños gorros de leprechauns, borrachas si nos ponemos chisquillosos y alguna escoba para hacer un partido en plena Sala Común, son felices. Porque tienen dieciséis años y un poco de miedo de salir de esa burbuja en la que construyeron sus vidas.

-Algún día voy a hacerle caso a mi conciencia y decirles que esto está mal.

-Por favor, Lunático, cállate y pásame el frasco- mientras Peter sigue revolviendo el caldero que comienza a soltar unos grumos pestilentes mientras James arruga la nariz.

-Cuando pongamos esto en sus escobas se les desharán los pantalones- explica Sirius, recostándose en la silla apunto de romperle las patas traseras y una sonrisa gamberra siempre a juego con la mirada- y ahí te darás cuenta de porqué nunca le haces caso a tu conciencia.

Y es en el partido, cuando Nott le enseña sus piernas de bailarina de cabaret a todo el Colegio y las carcajadas son la banda sonora de la ocasión, siguen siendo ellos cuatro los que se ríen más alto mientras se palmean la espalda.

Los Merodeadores. Los Reyes de las bromas pesadas y el naciente instinto asesino de Filch y su gata.

Esa leyenda que los muros de piedra siempre murmuran en una noche de luna llena.

* * *

_Estabamos en los '70, pipol. Es políticamente incorrecto que no incluya drogas en los relatos xDD.  
_

_El próximo, el último._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias! Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.  
_


	11. Pink Floyd

* * *

**Rebelde****  
(El rock es intransigencia)

* * *

**

_"You shout and no one seems to hear"_  
Brain damage - Pink Floyd

* * *

Y es una soledad que le araña el pecho. Le estruja la vida como si otra vez estuviera ahí encerrado en esa jaula de Azkaban sin más compañía que la del dementor de turno, una silueta negra y alta y dueña de un frío desolador. Sin ningún otro consuelo que el de un recuerdo no lleno de esperanza sino de una verdad sencilla. _Yo no lo hice _mientras que el mundo sigue ahí, creyendo la versión equivocada. Esperando el momento en que el aire que respire no le perfore los pulmones de un hielo atenazante.

Y es tal vez una soledad peor que la de ese entonces. Aún más burlona, más cruel, menos merecida. Un castigo enviado por Walburga desde ese puto cuadro de la entrada. Estar condenado a vivir ahí, nuevamente prisionero siendo que hace ya veinte años que decidió nunca volver a tocar ese suelo, ver esas paredes y subir por esa escalera vigilada por antiguos elfos igual de desquiciados. Y parece entonces su vida una madeja irónica de hechos que están escritos desde antes, desde que en su túnica apareció un león en vez de una serpiente. La valentía que en su casa pasaba por rebelde.

Y ahí está solo en donde nació y donde va a morir. Morir con el apellido del que siempre trató de escapar. Y el pero entonces que se incrusta en su orgullo porque él es Sirius y no puede. No puede porque, mierda, no. Simplemente irse donde haya guerra y que el mundo explote. Porque eso que tiene ahí, lo que le dice cobarde cada vez que pasa por un espejo, recriminándole una vida echada a perder, vacía, recriminándole una juventud sembrada en ideales que parecen ahora pequeñas utopías, un para qué que vuelve ahora a quitarle el sueño porque, _Canuto, ¿es que no miras afuera?_ Y no puede no irse esa noche a salvar su mundo para que todo parezca menos vacío de lo que era hasta entonces.

Vacío como el velo en el que cae empujado por su propia familia.

Solo. Como siempre ha estado.

* * *

_Fin._

_Muchísimas gracias a por haber acompañado estos drabbles.  
_


End file.
